


Bedtime for a Knight is after Making Love- Digimon Series

by Octopus_the_Kraken



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anal Sex, Chaptered, Chess, Detail, Fairy Tale Elements, Flirting, Kisses, Lots of words, M/M, Tail Sex, cool fighting scene, sex in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus_the_Kraken/pseuds/Octopus_the_Kraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of chess pieces scattered in a storybook each player seeking their own outcomes. The Knight in Love, The Queen in Ignorance, The Bishop in Prayer, A Rook that won't Tell, and A King Uncrowned, but they all revolve around the helpless Princess captive in the Dragon's tower. This Kingdom has no walls, but the Princess's are tumbling down; one will scold, one will bless, one will watch, and one will rescue. May the players reach their goals or reach ones they never saw and maybe this story will end before your bedtime, little ones.<br/>Now, who wants a bedtime story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Knight Hasn't Shed his Dragon Skin Yet.

The park seemed rather empty today, not many children running and playing, hardly any couples holding hands strolling through for a relaxing walk. However there were still shouts of laughter and cheers of enjoyment as Guilmon, Takato, Terriermon, Henry, and the rest of their entourage played a game of keep away. Terriermon being the one denied the red ball, and Guilmon being the one running around with said ball in his mouth. The rabbit holding as tightly as possible with his little fingers to the dragon's neck the rest of the green bunny flailing around like a rag doll as Guilmon kept running like it was going to help, the humans continued cheering and laughing from the sidelines. However, it seemed the lizard's chewing on the ball had a greater effect on the bunny then the running.

"EEEEEEWWW! Don't chew on the ball! It's going to be covered in Guilmon drool now!" Terrier complained, seeing the saliva slowly seep out around the ball, the only response being more laughter from the sidelines and a deep rumble of amusement from the latter digimon who started salivating more to cover the thing in the clear fluid. "GROSS!"

As the two continued squabbling, a set of green eyes never wavered in their lazy watch from a tree nearby. Impmon laid on a tree branch enclosed by the full green leaves that blocked the sun out almost with the exception of a few thin rays; in short unless you were right under him and looked up you would probably never see him, course that didn't mean he couldn't see you. He laid belly down, on the rough bark of the limb, feet and tail swinging languidly in the air, his hands knitted together and tucked under his chin, elbows locked in place upon the tree limb.

He did this every day, he liked to lie to himself and say he got bored and came here whenever Ai and Mako were out of the house for school and other things he couldn't go to. But he knew the cold truth was he always came here every day, even when he set himself to walk somewhere completely different, his body would always take him back to the park, to watch Guilmon. Why? He didn't know himself, he'd narrowed down the possibilities to; A.) Force of habit from before the world was about to be destroyed by virus' or B.) Holy –digital- shit he had a crush on the dimwitted dino. He was leaning on the lie it was A. However, yes he had to admit, even a digimon like him was honest. That and even he couldn't fool himself with how horrible he was at lying.

He didn't know why, he'd never really liked Guilmon, Hell, they were sworn enemies from the day they met! But every time they fought. Every time they glimpsed one another. Every time emerald green met sparkling gold, heat coiled within him, his legs locked up, his heart stopped for a second, and his ears laid back. Some switch was flicked on even for just a second, he wanted something and Guilmon was the only one who could give it to him. It was something about Guilmon, he knew it was the dragon's attitude that flicked that switch.

It was never his physical body that got his blood pumping, he was defiantly not a lean digimon (all that bakery food took most of the blame in that), and red was never Imp's first choice in favorite colors (however the dragon's color scheme was highly suitable in the purple's opinion). Yet his eyes were the one physicality he so adored. Beautiful, enchanting gold. It reminded him of Ai's fairy tale books with knights fighting dragons to save the princess, kind of ironic how a dragon that caged the damsel in distress could pull back the scales, horns and fire breath and turn into the knight that saves the girl from imprisonment. Ai kept making it a point that a large amount of princess' wore purple or pink clothes and gloves, so she'd always say Imp was a princess. She also made a point that a princess needs a prince, but that was only when they read the book about kissing frogs.

Course going back to Guilmon, Imp wouldn't mind if the lizard that made him his captive; crawled all over his flesh and made it hard to breathe. Shed the scales and dragon body, for sleek armor and human flesh. And then ravish him till he couldn't take anymore. _…I did not just think that, I did not just think that._ He repeated that in his head for a while till his thighs stopped quivering against the branch. All in all, it all ended in Guilmon's personality.

No matter what anyone did, what anyone said, Guilmon would always be Guilmon. No matter how many times Renamon tried to teach him something. No matter how many times Terriermon made snarky comments. No matter how many times he was laughed at. No matter how many times he made Takato laugh, or how many times he laughed. He was always going to be Guilmon. Nothing about it would ever change, even as Gallantmon, the combined mental capacity with his partner, he was still always going to be Guilmon inside.

Maybe that's why he still came by every day to the park, why he always manage to stare too long, why he always felt this warmth bubble in his stomach every time he thought Guilmon saw him when the lizard stared in his direction too long, why his face felt hot and body tingled whenever he had dreams about the dragon, why he always managed to get his blood pumping where Imp didn't want it to ever travel, why he felt so, so very filthy when he thought about Gallantmon on top of his Beelzemon form. Damn he needed to stop.

Focusing back on the game of keep away again, Terriermon had taken the ball back reluctantly because it was bathed in Guilmon saliva, so now Guilmon was it. Everyone lined up in a circle around the red digimon, Henry was walking back from washing the ball in the water fountain, Terriermon stood on top of someone's shoulders until Henry completed the circle. Taking his place back on his partner's shoulders, Terriermon yelled a quick "GO!" before Henry tossed the ball to someone. The ball flew back and forth between everyone every time just barely in Guilmon's reach, until Takato caught the ball and –as everything in Guilmon's mind- if Takato has it, you are free to tackle. In a second the red digimon leapt up and slammed his partner to the ground with an audible thump, Guilmon didn't tackle the human with all his weight, but he defiantly hit with a large percentage of it. The dragon nipped at Takato's wrist before taking the ball and jumping off.

Takato sat up quickly, about to yell at Guilmon for doing that, but only succeeding in laughing at Guilmon laying belly down in the grass legs looking like he was doing the splits, both of his clawed paws holding the ball as he chewed on it with the side of his mouth. Everyone laughed, except Terrier who complained about the drool on the ball again. Imp himself had to admit to laughing at the pose the red one took, however his soft giggling was only just loud enough for the two digimon on the other side of the clearing to perk up and look in his direction.

Impmon instantly dropped his head and arms to press as far against the branch as physically possible, even though they probably couldn't see him, it was better to be safe than sorry. As Imp spied them once more through the thick leaves, Terriermon just shrugged and went back to making his usual comments about whatever the boys were talking about, Guilmon however never wavered. He stared unblinking at him, as if Imp was standing in the middle of a field with a neon sign on him, the purple shiver, feeling the tingling prickle ghost under his skin again, vibrating down his spine and through his tail. Not realizing the appendage was waving and curling in the air, until Guilmon huffed smoke from his nose letting it slide and caress his crimson snout and jaw, and move languidly past his winged ears.

"Guilmon, are you okay? You haven't blinked for, like, two minutes!" Takato's voice sifted through their ears and Impmon flushed every shade of red in seconds, the heel of a red glove pressed up to his mouth to block any noise from bubbling to the surface. Guilmon's mussel curled a bit in a smirk, not that Impmon saw it, and then went back to being plain old Guilmon as he tackled Takato once more, his tongue lathering the human's face in drool.

"Now we have two things covered in Guilmon drool!" Terrier shouted pointing accusingly at the pair, as if they were demons arisen from Hell. Not that either cared. Imp regaining himself once more looked back upon the scene, still with the apparition of an idea in the far back of his mind. A thought he probably shouldn't of sparked a twinge of fear within him.

The remainder of the afternoon rolled on, the game of keep away lulled to a lazy game of catch, Terrier continued to complain about the dragon drool, and the laughter continued at the same level as always. Guilmon still being Guilmon, played, annoyed Terrier with drool and hogging the ball, tackled Takato every now and then. Yet every once in a while, he would stop and look in Imp's direction, puff some smoke, then carry on like nothing happened. And Imp carried on the same way, watching, and waiting. A blush every now and then when Guilmon looked at him.

Yet the day soon turned dark and warm sun soon turned chilled starlight. The streetlights one by one flickered to life, the skyline was illuminated by the lights of the skyscrapers and other buildings, the cars on the road diminished to near nothing. And by the time the sun set Henry, Takato, Terrier and Guilmon were waving goodbye as their friends did the same in the opposite direction. Heading up the hill to the old shrine where Guilmon stayed. Truthfully, it was a piece of shit, but Guilmon didn't mind, as long as he was allowed out in the morning and Takato gave him bread. There was nothing nice about it, it was a fenced off hole with a door and lead to a dead end, and it was always 20 degrees colder than the temperature outside.

It was a hole in the ground with the AC on high all day every day.

There was nothing else to it, just a hole. He had a pile of old towels and blankets to keep warm all the way at the back of it, which the digimon had collected himself with the help of Takato as his mom would throw away the things every now and then, because of them tearing, a little burnt or moth holes. Place was still a piece of shit, but it was at least a little bit more homey.

Impmon bounded through the trees like he was spring loaded, following at a safe distance where he could follow them without getting lost and not be noticed and be asked what he was doing or worse be blasted at. Landing on a high branch he quietly surveyed as Guilmon sat on the inside of the gate as his partner finished maneuvering the chain in a manner so that if necessary the digimon behind the iron bars could easily open it with a simple tug on two specific links, but also in a way that any passersby would easily dismiss the thing as locked.

"Do you need anything else before we go, Guilmon?"

"BREAD!"

"Tomorrow, OK, I don't have any on me at the moment cause you eat it all earlier, and I'm not going to walk all the way to the bakery then come back."

"I swear the only think in his brain is bread crumbs."

"Don't you mean a loaf of bread?"

"I would, but I think he eat that loaf too."

Guilmon didn't even blink at Terriermon's snarky words, just waited for them to say goodbye and go to sleep in his pile of blankets that smelt like the bakery, and Takato's house, like home. That and the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner day would come, and the sooner day would come, the sooner he could play with Takato, and the sooner they started playing, the greater the likelihood he'd be able to see Impmon spying on them.

Guilmon always knew Impmon was there, it was like he knew the purple's dirty secret, and it was a secret he'd keep even if Imp didn't even know. He wasn't as stupid as many thought, he just had a hard time with knowing what to say and how to say it. Playing ignorant was easy if he acted like himself; happy and carefree. That's what he was, and always would be. Yet even he had his dirty little secrets, like how he would convince Calumon to tell him Imp's other little secrets, or how filthy minded he could be if he set his mind to it, or how he lusted for Impmon in a very lewd manner of courtship.

Course no one ever would expect it from someone like him; no one would think twice about Guilmon having a crush on Impmon, let alone the idea of Guilmon being a filthy minded digimon. If Takato found out- no if Rika and Renamon found out, then told Takato and Henry –cause those two would never believe it unless the effortless ninja-esc women told them-, Guilmon would either be skinned alive by Renamon or alienated by the group due to Rika and Renamon schooling him in whatever weird lesson they'd put into action, something along the lines of "You cannot think of the enemy in such a lewd fashion we will now teach you to be chaste!" or "You are not to like other males especially the enemy we will now teach you how to be straight!"

No lie, that last one nearly made him puke.

"OK, see you tomorrow Guilmon!"

"Bye Guilmon!"

"Sleep well, Drooler!"

He snapped out of his thoughts to wave at them, he yelled a quick goodnight before walking inside the shrine to curl into himself in his pile.

Impmon sat on his branch for a few minutes making sure the humans were gone and that the lizard was asleep before jumping down. Clearing the fence with ease before realizing he was seriously going to do this. He'd done it once, but even then it ended in miserable failure as he ended up riding around on the back of a frightened Growlmon and making barbeque references before being shot at with his pyro-sphere. All for trying to get one stupid kiss! Why was he trying to do it again? Oh, right, it was Guilmon this time. Growlmon was one thing, but Guilmon was a completely mellow lizard, compared to him when he first digivolved into the titan-esc dragon that was Growlmon. Course the upgrade to such a dominating powerhouse force that was Growlmon was kind of hot. Great muscles wrapped in thick scales, the white scruffy mane, the black bands around his arms and legs, and his huge size in what he could only assume extended to other parts on his body.

Impmon shook his head, nope, no, not going to think about it now. That was something you don't think about when the person you're thinking about is less than 20ft in front of you. Back in focus, Imp walked as quietly as possible over to the multicolored pile of blankets and the dozing dragon. Just a quick peck then book it. That's it, in, out, leave before Guilmon wakes up. He was so close; five steps, four steps, three steps, two steps.

He was right over him.

Kneeling inside the crescent that Guilmon was making with his body paws tucked under his jaw, his gold eyes hidden behind the red lids twitched and flutter in the senses of a dream. _Wonder what he would dream about_ , the thought was mouthed on his lips, but the sound never escaped him. Maybe he was dreaming about the purple digimon, or –like usual Guilmon- bread, bread and more bread. He chuckled to himself on the thought, focus on the objective; kiss and never tell. Just lean in a kiss on the cheek, forehead, nose, a horn, who cares!

 _Just._ He leaned down, hovering over the other for just a second, his own ears falling forward to frame the dragon's face. He was so peaceful when he was asleep.

 _One._ His breath came out in puffs on the red forehead, he trailed his cold breathe down to the end of the red's nose. He leaned down just a little more.

 _Kiss_. Guilmon's lips were warm to the touch, they were scaly and hard against his own soft white ones, but it felt fulfilling. Yet all too fake at the same time.

Impmon pulled away, finding the other still asleep. He sighed a relief, pulling loose blanket from the floor before draping it over Guilmon. And as quietly as possible, ran the hell out of there as fast as he could. Clearing over the fence in one smooth leap, he bounced from tree to tree to buildings to streetlights all the way home. Where "mom" waited for him, smiled and shook her, rather than scold him for coming home so late, she just wrapped her arms around him and carried him like she did with Ai and Mako. She tucked him into bed with the two, kissed his forehead and closed the door, letting him snuggle into the warmth of the sheets and Ai's back; she grew too much, she was already twice his size now. Impmon closed his eyes finding dreaming a good use for his brain as it still replayed the kiss. Even if it didn't sit in his stomach as softly as a meaningful one, his brain exaggerated it enough to make him all tingly inside.

However what he didn't know was that Guilmon was a wonderfully sleep actor. After Impmon ran off over the fence and through the trees, Guilmon laid awake marveling in the feel of those white lips on his, how Impmon seemed so nervous for such a confident digimon. Oh, now he had a challenge, he had a game of courtship, Impmon just offer an invitation for a little chase. He wanted Guilmon. And Guilmon wanted him. _You're mine_. It was so vulgar, but felt as right as it bounced around his dragon skull. He was going to win, claim what was going to be his, make Impmon lose his mind, before taking his heart in his hands.

There was no way he'd lose someone that wanted him, too.

His prize has been captured by the dragon, now it was a waiting game, until the dragon shed and the knight emerged to take hold of the princess. The players were all in place, the game was just beginning. And there was no going back. As Guilmon closed his eyes a smirk curling around his snout once more. This dragon just had to wait, his prey wasn't going anywhere. He was already looking forward to his princess innocent and sweet, hot and soaked in a submissive lust, for the knight that was coming. That tower his prey hides in won't stand forever, when the dragon still held its foundation hostage.

After all.

In this Game, This Knight Hasn't Shed his Dragon Skin Yet.


	2. The Queen Prays for the Princess's Demise

The days that past floated by like the clouds that crawled across the sky. Inevitably, the days became cold, the sky grew dark and bled like broken hearts. Impmon curled deep within the soft blankets on the living room couch, fire breathing life into the room as the air became warm with the hot blaze. School didn't stop for the rain however, and Ai and Mako were nowhere in the home, the house felt calm and quiet without the youths. Too quiet. Imp never liked the quiet, it made him feel like death was settling in, the freezing breath of frost only smothered by the thick heat of something amazing, and the damn quiet, so fucking quiet!

"UGH!" The purple scoffed pulling the big red blanket around his shoulders as he sat within the rest of said blanket. He looked around for their 'mom' as he enjoyed the idea of having a real mother watching over him, yet she wasn't watching him at the moment. Where was she? "Mom?"

No response.

"Momma?" his voice sounded so quiet and pitiful like a beaten child left to rot, yet it still elicited a response.

"Yes, sweetie?" her voice filtered from the kitchen entryway, the smell of vanilla and hot chocolate scented the air making the purple's little black nose crinkle in pure delight, and Imp couldn't help running his small magenta tongue across his white lips. His little fangs poking out of his mouth ready to chew on whatever the woman was making, he sauntered into the kitchen to find her making some sweet caramel cookies, hot chocolate, and his favorite; little vanilla cream cakes.

Blanket still tightly pulled around him he bounced into the bar stool chair to the island counter, leaning forward his red gloved hand dipping into the bowl of what was vanilla cream where he managed a glob of the sweet dairy that had yet to be removed from the emptied bowl. Sticking the appendage into his mouth, he eagerly licked away the sweet white cream, muffling the soft groan of delight at the dairy. Yet like any rational being the feeling of fabric of any kind didn't feel at all grand in someone's mouth, and it drove him away from sucking on his own gloved finger for an hour.

Restraining himself from getting more he busied himself with watching mom cook. She would turn on a dime, her long brown hair swaying and spinning as she did, her hazel eyes would cast him a glance every now and then; smiling, and continuing on with what she was doing. She was a lean woman with just the right curves in all the right places, she was only 39, but she looked and said she always felt 25, he believed her too much to ever question why. At some point the oven went off and the cookies were pulled from the heated confines of the metal box before being placed on the counter to cool.

She untied the waist apron from her hips, folding it once, then placed it on the counter as well; she grabbed the other stool adjacent to Impmon's seat on the island. Moving it so she could sit parallel to him grabbing two mugs filled with hot chocolate and positioned one in front of him and taking the other in her hands. She sipped it like she did her tea when she had it, in a very feminine manner that encroached an elegant style about it. Impmon did the same, however he used two hands nested comfortably around the ceramic cup, the crimson blanket tucked into the crooks of his elbows as he sipped the warm liquid in his multicolored mug. They sat in a comfortable silent for a few more moments, before nursing a simple conversation about the usual.

"What have you been doing lately?"

"How have you and the kids handled lately?"

"Are we doing anything this weekend?"

"When do you think the rain will stop?"

The random topics that so delicately rolled off the tongue took a turn for the worst, when she asked a question Impmon would have never thought she caught onto, never.

"When are you going to tell that Guilmon fella how you feel?" he nearly spat his hot chocolate all over the cookie in his hand; _how did she know, when did she find out, how does she know who Guilmon is?_ He was screaming in his head the simple question made his response more of a blood rush than a vocal reaction. His face went from its normal pale white to as red as the mentioned lizard's scales, he coughed several times into his fist, once he placed the mug down.

"H-How-*cough*-How did you f-find out *cough* about Guilmon?!" he nearly fouled his own tongue on the speech, the red on his face never receded. He was utterly mortified about it, having his own mother find out about his stupid crush over some idiot lizard.

"Sweetie, when I wake up the kids, I will sometimes try and wake you too." She got up and grabbed his mug before pivoting on her left leg over to the stove, "You never wake up, too lost in whatever you're dreaming about," she was ladling more hot chocolate from the caldron that was on low heat. "Yet sometimes you mumble in your sleep, just simple little things, but they always have his name in them." She swiveled on her hip back over placing the mug in front of him once more, and retrieving her seat. "Stuff like; "Not now Guilmon, 5 more minutes," or "Guil, that tickles let me sleep," sometimes even just a hum of "Guilmon." But you apparently dream a lot about this Guilmon fella. That and Jeri will sometimes mention him and a boy named Takato when she watches Mako and Ai." She said with an evil little smile, before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

If his embarrassment wasn't clear already, the completely blush soaked, dumbfound look that was pretty much tattooed to his face was a sure fire indication. He was beyond mortified, it was horrifying he talked in his sleep, who knew what the kids heard from him, but that his own mother who he loved to death just like he loved Ai and Mako, knows he felt these feelings for someone so unlike Impmon. _Fuck._

"Don't worry this is between you and me, until you're ready to say something about it." She tried to comfort him with that information, a warm motherly smile gracing the beautiful form of her face. He couldn't help relaxing a little at her, she always treated him like a teenage son struggling to come out of the closet. She took her time, she spoke softly, she never pushed or shoved, she was patient and she'd wait till he was ready to talk about it on his own terms. However, she never needed to wait long with him.

Impmon talked and talked, poured his heart out about everything; from going to the park to just see him, to staying out and sneaking a kiss, from having little daydreams about him, to a diluted version of his rated 18+ dreams. Course the extreme amount of red that rose higher up his face, the little stutters in his voice, and his fidgeting; he probably gave himself away. However she didn't say a word, not one since he began, she just sat and listened. She just listened, her face never changing, until the very end.

When he was done she stayed silent, the silence that seemed to have a choke hold on him, it was thick like chain links interlocked around one another, it left like the air was getting colder and colder with every second and the mushing sound of soggy rubber on hard wood floors muffled his ears, his heart felt constricted as she leaned in with a smile. "You truly do have a perfect sense of timing."

"What-"

"MOM, WE'RE HOME!"

"Impmon, where are you?!"

"Hi sweeties, how was school?"

"Fine, I got an A on my math test. What did you do?"

"Impmon, are you cold? Cause you're basically cocooned in that blanket."

"Hey Imp!"

"Impmon, are you Ok?"

The world felt like a New York subway station, everything was moving so fast and so loud. A blurry mass of colors melding together into flashing lights of neon poke-a-dots. He didn't even move and his head was pounding from just stirring his eyes in the directions of the voices, snapping back into their original position of staring in front of him. His heart was pumping so fast in the last minute that he was getting light headed, he felt a headache coming on and none of the strength to fight it. A warm hand felt his purple forehead, a little tug on his left side of the blanket wrapped around him. He knew it was probably Mako trying to elicit a response from him, and their mother's hand on his head, but didn't try to move at any of it.

"Headache?" A simple hum was all he could muster, a single chuckle was all he heard from her. "I'll get you some medication, in the meantime, kids, why don't you go get changed and play some games. Me and Impmon would like to finish talking please." The pair nodded and walked off a little on edge about their best friend, but keen on getting into some warmer clothes. They knew Impmon and mom tended to get headaches now and then, but never truly knew why since they were so young; Mako was only 8 and Ai was just turning 11, they knew little to nothing about what a headache was other than eating ice cream too fast and even, then it only lasted maybe 20 seconds.

Impmon tried to lift his mug, barely able to reach his lips before his arms which felt like twigs lifting a sandbag, burst with his normal strength again as the slightly cold liquid filled his belly making his skin feel warm, and his belly fill a bit. His head felt heavy with blood again as his heart contracted and pumped slow and steady, and then the painful sound of thunder roll over head making the intense pain of his skull cracking and shattering across a concrete floor. Thankfully, mother was there to save his pounding brain matter with two circular, grotesquely colored, brown-red pills that looked like ugly M&M's. The mismatched letters that could only say some shitty brand name printed in black news lettering that made it look even less appetizing.

Taking the horrid looking pills in his gloved fingers he forced them into his mouth before swallowing the last of his chilled hot chocolate. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, his head slowly stopped throbbing as the low rumble of electricity cracked through the sky once more in a blinding flash.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah." Was his tiny response, pulling the thick scarlet fabric tight around him once more.

"Good, now," She slipped into her seat again, "lets continue where we left off shall we."

* * *

And the conversation rolled on and on never once bothered by the weather raging outside. Never once noticing time pass so fast, and before they knew it, the storm had stopped and clouds opened and closed a full moon and pearl dusted stars. After quickly pulling some dinner out to make for the four of them, and Ai and Mako took their baths, it was time for bed.

"Who wants a story?" she announced to the children, Impmon now sitting on the open windowsill. Still wrapped in his blanket, a content smile on his face as the two youths cheered "I do, I do!" at their mother.

"Alright, alright," she pulled out a rather thick silver book, with fancy French flower designs and red calligraphy writing on the cover. " _Once upon a time, in the dark lands of Katrum_ (Kate-rum) _, lived a furious dragon in a majestic castle of obsidian and gold…"_

She spelled out the tale as Impmon very quietly skipped out the window onto the tree just outside blanket still in toe as he continued down to the large thick branch with an old swing. Effortlessly he bounced down onto the seat, shocked at how it managed to stay dry under the foliage of the cherry tree. _"And it roared a furious roar filled with regret and passion."_ She carried on mystifying the youths, he just sat staring at the patch of black velvet and pearl dust framed by the thick grey smog of the cloud, knocking his legs back and forth, lightly moving forward and back. _"Many knights had tried to free the princess from the dragon's castle, but none had succeeded in the task."_ Just her voice made everything seem so quiet, so peaceful, the ever painful quiet.

Only to be broken by the shouts of teenagers.

"Growlmon! Where are you!?" Takato hollered from the distance.

"Ditching Dino, come out, come out wherever you are!" Terriermon saying in his ever snarky tone, as the group continued to hunt for the dragon. "Growler!" Henry's calls seemed less worried then the rest as he seemed quite tired and on the verge of falling asleep.

"Where is he? There's almost no place for a 2 story lizard to hide." Rika exclaimed to the boys, Renamon, like always, was nowhere to be seen. From the sound of it all Guilmon was stuck as Growlmon again and was on the loose, for what reason; only lizard knew. The four were wondering up Impmon's street. Course he didn't care, he didn't know anything about where the crimson was. He'd just say he didn't know and they'd continue on.

"Impmon?" Takato said, the purple just rolled his eyes from the sky to the human, not bothering to turn his head away from the sky. "What are you doing he- never mind, have you seen Growlmon anywhere, we been looking for him since three." Imp honestly just kept staring at him for a few seconds blinking every now and then.

"Why would I know where he is?" Was all he responded with, before returning his green irises to the sky huffing a bit at the clouds covering the sky again.

The four didn't respond as they just continued on like he said, sharing slightly worried looks. They finished up the street before turning left, toward the bus station by the little ice cream shop run by some foreign Russian people. He glanced at them disappearing behind another house, he sighed heavily, a puff of hot air becoming crystalized in seconds. He could still hear his mother reading on, he could picture Ai mesmerized by the words, and Mako imagining the whole thing; they were so innocent and neither knew this was only a soft copy their mother was giving them. He found that old book in a library and snuck it out without another word, course their mother didn't know that. He'd read it beginning to end and, she just happened to find it under the couch. Truth be told it was a romantic novel, a very, VERY romantic novel. It straddled the line of romance and pornographic writing! Why she read it to them, he didn't know and didn't want to know.

 _"_ _A heavy burst of hot air rushed over the princess's neck,"_ Hot air, a new feeling in the cool night, ran down Impmon's neck, causing his purple fur to stand on end and his skin to goose bump. Spinning around in the seat of the swing readying to fight something, blanket twirling with the action, but only succeeded in blushing a bright red as his little nose was pressed to a wide red and black marked snout. Two big gold eyes stared at him, a big dopey smile spread across his face making his strange (duck? Horn?) Honk sound.

"AHHH!" Impmon response was more of intense confusion more than fear. He slid back gripping the ropes of the swing as it moved forward, only getting caught on the backs of his knees rather than come out from under him completely. One long white black tipped claw came up behind over the blanket pulling Imp back on to the swing once more. "What the hell you over grown iguana? Why, I should skin you alive and use you as a rug! You big red skyscraper!"

 _"_ _The dragon said nothing as the princess, angrily, questioned his every motive."_ the purple continued his verbal assault upon the massive lizard, whom sat patiently. His tail swishing back and forth, just waiting for the other. "Why the hell are you here anyway? Isn't a hero supposed to hang out with their friends, instead of the enemy?" Impmon was blushing profusely, he slowly breathed in and out trying to gain composure and breathe from his tangent. Growl hummed again, his claws extended again placing the large expanse of his paw on the ground behind the smaller.

"Impmon's not enemy." The words sent shock waves of chocking confusion and anxiety through the smaller.

 _"_ _The dragon leaned in and placing his wide snout on her head breathing in the scent,"_ the crimson leaned down, snout nuzzling the crook of one long purple ear. Tongue just barely peeking out to giving the appendage a slight dampness before the cold night air flushed away the warmth and chilled the skin beneath the fur. Blushing even more Imp squirmed around pulling the blanket tighter and rubbing his thighs together, nose scrunching up and emerald eyes screwed shut. The larger stopped at one point moving his nose over to the top of the purple's head breathing in deep taking in the soft scent of vanilla and chocolate.

 _"_ _He exhaled a hot gust of steam from his nose."_ A warm fog of steam clouded Imp as his cheeks grew hotter snuggling into the red blanket, feeling the hard claws of the other pry and pull at the thick fabric in the fashion of trying to move his claws under it. Imp squeaked a little when he felt the flat triangle barb(s) on the end of his tail be pinched and squeezed.

"Growlmon!?" Takato shouted from the end of the street.

The group of teens had circled back around from the bus station to the end of the street they left through not five minutes ago and were coming back again. Growlmon raised on his back legs and readied himself to start sprinting, but before he did he laid one simple kiss on the others blushing cheek. Thundering booms filled the night as the dragon ran off to who knows where in the opposite direction of his partner and friends.

"GROWLMON! WAIT!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"AFTER THE MOVING FLAMTHROWER!"

"Really Terrier." Henry complained as they ran after the dragon, none paying any mind to Impmon blushing and bothered on the swing, staring off in the direction of the lizard and the teens. After they were all out of his visuals he gave a heavy sign. He sat in a blushing fit trying to calm down, chuckling to himself as he heard his mother tell the kids it was time for bed and the pair whine and groan. Regaining enough composure, he bounded up the cherry tree and through the window just as the two were tucked away in the sheets.

Mom wished them a goodnight and nudged Impmon out the door as she turned the lights off. And guiding the slightly confused digimon to the bathroom, pointing out and cleaning up the long streaks of dragon saliva off his ear. Blushing and mortified a little as she told him about him about being heard and how she managed to cover up his shouts as a dog barking and distracted everything else from the kids with the story. He thanked her when she finished rubbing a damp washcloth over the saliva marks, bringing him back to the kid's room, both shockingly asleep already. She tucked him in too and said they'd talk about it tomorrow, tossing the red blanket over the three.

Imp snuggled himself into the pillow, looking out the window the moon pealing back the clouds to watch them through the transparent glass. Sleep pulled at him as he stared at the white circle half covered by the cherry tree. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of a familiar fox's leg standing on of the branches.

Renamon jumped from her perch hidden in the shadows on top of the house next door and into the cherry tree, watching in the dark Impmon falling asleep. She was furious, no she didn't have a thing for the dragon, but he was her friend, almost a brother, a very, very annoying brother, but a brother. And damn it all to hell was she going to let some self-absorbed purple half pint get away with it.

The Queen has seen the Princess capture in the tower, and the dragon's lust for his prisoner. She has seen the Princess falter, but the Queen just wants her on fire. The Queen wants the dragon back in his cage and the Princess on fire. The kingdom wants a Knight and they'll get it weather the Princess survives or not.

But in the end, no matter how many times the kingdom crumbles,

The game will play on even as, The Queen Prays for the Princess' Demise


	3. The Bishop has Blessed the Determined

Time drained on and on, the cold chills of November became the more recent snow of January as the December ice stared thawing. A new bright blue sky with just the right amount of cloud clusters passed by as the kids played in the snow with the excited enthusiasm as could be possible. Even the heroic teens couldn't hold back a bit of snow foolishness with their digimon in the park.

Guilmon deciding to make the biggest snow angel, over rid his digidex again and was currently a huge Growlmon on his front in the snow, moving his arms and legs into the traditional manner of snow angel making. However it turned to be highly difficult due to his lack of a collar bone and placement of his arms he couldn't move them to his sides like a human could. As well as his legs refused to allow anything past his knees to touch the ground, beside his toes. So he was having a struggle to really make his snow angel.

Terriermon, Henry, and Rika were having a snow ball fight with Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon. Renamon was, like always, watching the scene unfold from the trees, she paid attention to her partner and friends, yet she was keeping an eye out for the purple digimon she didn't quite enjoy or trust for that matter. She didn't quite hate him, but he was an irritation that wouldn't go away. He killed Leomon, yes, he tried to redeem himself several times. Yes, he risked his life for Jeri. Yes, now he's turned a complete one eighty, and now has his own partner, his own family, and hasn't caused a fight or anything for almost two years. Yet the fact that he and Guilmon were getting a little too close to be called enemies anymore, sent icepicks through her.

No, she didn't like Guilmon, it was kind of like a sister not wanting a younger brother to have a girlfriend, especially if the sister knew they were only heartbreaking trouble. A sister-like protective instinct. Renamon would never admit it, but to her, Terriermon and Guilmon were her brothers; they would protect each other as much as they protected their partners. And her sister instinct was going off that night Growlmon got a little too touchy with the purple pest. Every time someone brought up Impmon for one reason or another, she could see it in Guil's eyes. He remembered that night. He had an infatuation.

A rush of wind ran by the tree she was in with a force unnatural behind it. Renamon readied herself for a fight only to see two large black wings tucking themselves against the back of a leather jacket behind the tree, next to the park fencing.

Beelzemon.

The black winged angel leaned down placing Ai and Mako on the snowy ground, before hoping up on one of the six foot tall pillars that appeared in repeating intervals in the park's perimeter fencing, leaning back against the light post right behind it. Crossing his arms and legs as he waved the siblings off to play in the snow. The two children waved and ran off toward the flying snow of Rika and Henry bombarding the other two with their packed snowball supply. Ai and Mako, snuck around the barrier of the winning team, asking if they could play too, a few seconds of halted snow throwing and then the four jumped up from their snow wall, then practically burying Kazu and Kenta's team. Beelz chuckled softly at the sight, before realizing he was being watched by a glaring fox.

"Glaring at me isn't going to make me go away, I still gotta take those two back home." He said, he was smiling nicely at her, since he didn't want to start a fight with her.

"I obviously know that, but I figure this is the best way to show my detest without physically destroying you."

"Rude." He scoffed at her blunt hatred. "What did I do to make you so angry at me? Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge all this time."

"Why have you and Guilmon gotten so close recently? Don't tell me your "turning a new leave" act involves faking Guilmon into liking you." She didn't want to play the guessing game with him. She wanted an answer.

The angel turned as pale as the cold snow, his eyes grew huge as his emerald irises turned to cartoon-esc black dots, tail curling around the sole of his boot, and he froze like a child caught stealing cookies after bedtime. He blinked a few times before trying to play a good poker face, but giving up. He was a horrible liar and he couldn't come up with any good cover for his ten seconds of panic.

"How'd you find out?"

"The night we were looking for Growlmon a few months back." She replied.

"Shit…" He mumbled under his breathe, his face dusted with pink as a few images came playing like reruns behind his eyes. "Why are you so pissed about it? Do you like him or something? It's not my fault he was hitting on me."

"No, I don't "like him or something" I'm just protecting my friends from digimon trying to hurt them." She gruffly told him.

"I'm not trying to hurt him, and I'm not going to hurt him." He was blushing a little darker, puffing out a rather heavy sign of crystalizing air. He glanced through the snow cloaked trees as Growlmon was making a huge snowman or a snow Growlmon, not even paying attention to their argument. Beelz was glad, he didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Yes, no one could see him with the amount of snow covered trees between them, but Growlmon could smell him for blocks, so the shock that he hadn't even come over to greet him or do whatever was quite surprising.

"Then what's your game, what are you gaining from this little relationship the two of you are forming?"

"…" He mulled over the question a bit; he had no game, in fact Guilmon was the one setting up this game. The only benefit he had was a potential mate. He had nothing to gain from any of it. And that was his response.

She just glared at him again. She didn't believe him, however she didn't have enough evidence to call him a liar.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Terriermon emerged from the foliage of Rena's neighboring tree hanging by his feet upside down from a branch.

"What do you want Terrier?" She didn't want to listen to the rabbit's snarky comments at the moment, but she would at least pay attention to his reasons for coming over.

"Gee, can't a digimon come and say hi?" He said as he flipped himself right side up, "They don't need me anymore in the snowball fight and the drool machine is busy with building a self-portrait."

Beelzemon said nothing, just glancing through the snow covered leaves to see the dragon patting snow down on his sculpture, the angel smiled for just a bit but said nothing. Renamon noticed it and eased up a bit on her glaring, yet did not recede fully.

No one said a word for several minutes, Renamon continued to watch Beelzemon, Beelzemon continued to watch through the leaves, but switched over to watching his partners, and Terriermon just sat on his branch watching his feet as he started kicking them lightly. Silence between the three was near inhospitable for Beelz if the sound of all the kids weren't dripping through the air. So caught up in their silent tasks, they all shared mini heart attacks when the thundering boom of a two-story house slamming into the ground echoed through the earth and shook their coded beings. Turning toward the sound, Growlmon laid dazed in a huge mound of snow one of his feet hanging in the air.

Growlmon had apparently went walking around pushing a big snow ball trying to make a big enough snow boulder for his snow self's head. However he had accidentally slipped on a sheet of ice hidden under a thin layer of snow, where his oversized scaly toes had no traction on the flat slippery surface, and had fallen forward into his snow ball. Which saved him from injury, but did nothing for the lizard's brain as it rattled within his skull from the impact.

The teens at war just stood laughing at the dragon, Takato was even laughing. Rena, Terrier, and Beelz however found none of it funny. Yet it was Beelz who was the only one who walked over; hopping down from his perch, walking along the fence line, he emerged from the trees when he was closer to the dragon. Growl had walked away from their separate area, and more toward the small pond a little closer to the park's center. The angel stood knees together before squatting next to him one arm wrapped around his abdomen, hand holding the elbow of his other arm as the rest of his forearm hung limply against his lap. One of his fingers tapping the side of the dragons face, yet wielded no response from him. The darker moved his arm to tilt the dragon's entire head away from him, brushing the snow off the side of his face, the angel took a good look at the other's gold eyes rolling around in the socket.

"Hey, Royal Stupid, you Okay?" a low groan echoed through the crimson's throat, his eyes closed for a few good seconds and then opening again to his regular bright gold eyes. Flicking from straight ahead of himself to the darker, crouched next to his face, big full wings tucked comfortably against his back, and silver tail curled slightly around his boots. Growlmon was beaming, a big smile on his snout at the sight of the angel.

"Hi Bells." He chirped at the winged digimon. Using his nickname for the darker. The addressed tried as hard as possible to not blush, failing miserably at doing such. Beelz's face warmed considerably at the nickname, glaring being his only refuge, other than tilting his head forward so his mask could cover it.

"Are you Okay or not? And don't call me that."

"Growlmon fine."

Beelzemon helped the lizard to his feet, not even remembering the fox and the rabbit watching. The humans had already receded back to their original tasks of building and battling. Renamon continued to angrily stare at the two towering digimon, Terrier looking between the pair and fox.

"You see it too, I'm guessing." Terrier remarked, smiling warmly at her.

"When did you find out?"

"Jeri told me, she said Impmon would ask her a bunch of completely obvious questions about Guilmon when she babysits his partners." He looked back at Growl reconstructing his ball but Beelz didn't leave his side while he did it. "You?"

"The night we went Growlmon hunting a few months ago. I saw him…"handling" Impmon, so to speak."

"Wow. Great mental image I gave myself." Terrier looked slightly pale as the image ran across his vision. "Anyway you don't like them together, do you?"

"I don't trust him, he's playing some game with Guilmon." Terrier said nothing for a bit. Renamon was thinking about it too much, she was the one who was supposed to know when to back them up, but not to go completely overprotective. She was kind of stick in the mud, but she knew when to let them have their fun, when to make their own decisions and mistakes. She never would go out of her way to stop them from doing something, especially if that meant a relationship (, granted he himself never had a relationship before, and Guil was apparently starting his first). This wasn't her. Yet, he could see it in her eyes; this wasn't about Guilmon or Impmon, this wasn't about Gallant or Beelz.

She just didn't want to accept it.

The Queen didn't want to accept the Knight was after the Princess.

"You don't want things to change, do you?" Terrier asked. She stiffened, but after a few seconds relaxed with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't." She admitted to the rabbit.

"You know when I first found out, I didn't believe it either. I kept pretending that it wasn't true, and that I didn't see. But at some point I finally realized; pretending, wasn't going to make anything change. And that my only choses were to either accept it, or to ruin a good friendship over something I couldn't control." The rabbit spoke calmly as they watched Growlmon push his new snow boulder around the pound. This time with Beelz (literally) hovering next to him in case the dragon was going to fall again, however Growlmon would repeatedly move to nip at the hovering angel's hip or thigh every now and then. "So."

"So?"

"I accepted, because you can make a lot of friends in this world, but you only have one family." He turned back to her smiling, she returned the look. Letting his words sink in she smiled back, maybe she wasn't ready to accept it but she was willing to start.

Growlmon rolled his snow ball over to Takato for their snow sculpture, giving Beelz one last nip on his left wing, resulting in the pink highlight across the angel's face and an angry sneer toward the crimson. Before dismissing it and returning to his place on the fence pillars. The angel glanced at the two in the trees, but said nothing until he was hidden behind the snow covered vegetation once more.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you both know about it." The pair shook their heads in agreement. He larger huffed. "Great," He sarcastically groaned.

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Terrier exclaimed. "After all, I've learned to accept the truth and ignore the ignorant."

* * *

The day progressed, Growlmon and Takato at some point finished their sculpture, but the sun was really starting to melt it, so Growl started to eat it. Which was funny when he got a brain freeze and didn't know what to do. In the end the snowball fight ended in the obvious winner being Rika, Henry, Ai and Mako. Kazu and Kenta admitted defeat, even if Guardromon had absolutely no idea what they lost.

And soon it was dark and time to go home; Rika and Renamon waved goodbye as they left through the North gate of the park as Henry, Terrier, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kazu and Guardromon left going toward the West gate. Takato, Ai, Mako, Growl, and Beelz went toward the Southern gate, which was the direction the shrine was. Takato was having a very detailed discussion with Ai about training and Bio-Merging seeing as Ai was really looking forward to calling herself a Tamer like the older. Mako was listening as to know what would happen when he got his partner digimon seeing as Ai and Imp worked together more comfortably. Beelz and Growl stayed far behind, as the angel's wings were starting to ach horrible with disuse, and the dragon wanted a good excuse to stare at those elegant wings that craved to fly.

Beelz stopped at some point watching the humans walk on not noticing a thing. He sighed and started stretching his wing's aching muscles upward, his feathers ruffling and spreading outward. Extending his arms with the long black appendages, and leaning back cracking his back just slightly. The soft pops the sounded from his joint were little sparks of relaxation in the tendons. The cold snow his wings knocked from a tree made him shiver as it made contact with the lower bone that rested closer to his shoulder. Flapping his right wing roughly he tossed the snow off with ease, nonetheless it left a few spots of water on his wing, collecting more icy air than if he left the snow there. He was about to start walking again and try to ignore it, but was stopped by a warm clawed hand reaching under his wing and holding the top with the sharp parts of the claws. Beelz turned to see Growlmon breathe hot air over the wet part of his wing a slight glow shown through the dragon's mouth, silhouetting his sharp dangerous teeth ghosting so close to his fragile feathered muscles. The hot images of those teeth softly gnawing on his wings, or worse yet Gallant's teeth on his neck.

 _Damn it, no, not here, not now!_ Beelz screamed at himself as the heat of his blood ran up to his face, feeling the warmth of the crimson's breathe against his wet feathers then cooling once more with the cold air. It was erotic and horribly pleasurable. Damn it he needed to stop before-

"Bells cold?" Growl moved his left hand to touch Beelz's hip, then moving to caress his leather clad stomach, moving ever so slightly down to his belts. His mouth moving from the other's wing over to his thin neck, nuzzling the crook with his snout, hot exhales running down Beelz's chest. _FUCK!_

"D-Dumbass. Your partner is less than 40feet away from us, are you serious right now?" Beelz growled in a hushed tone, he was about to bust an erection in tight leather with his own partner's in ear shot. Growlmon just looked at him like nothing was wrong, like this was the most normal thing to do at the moment. Sure their partners were close by, but that didn't deter him for shit if his pay off was seeing the other all hot and bothered. Beelz was having none of this though and that sadden him. The angel elbowed the crimson in the chest, making him release his grip and slowly regaining composure, and just in time because the trio ahead were calling for them, finally realizing they were gone.

Hollering back the two continued toward the shrine, but not without Growlmon finding one of his hands a place in his Bells' belt loops, which Bells ignored for the most part until they got within view of the humans. Brushing the other's hand loose, however he couldn't help himself in squeezing the dragon's hand before he let go.

Growlmon managed to crawl into his hole, he watched Takato maneuver the lock into place, before all three humans waved and said goodbye, walking away back again to the Southern Gate. Not noticing the angel staying put. Growlmon looked slightly confused lifting his head above the fence, within a second the dragon's confusion became shock, as the other quickly leaned over the fence and moved his lips to his cheek, so painfully close to the corner of his mouth. Slowly Bell moved away, ghosting his lips down the other's snout, opening his eyes, his half lidded emeralds locked with the amber gems of the other.

"Sweet dreams, Knight." And with that Beelzemon ran off after the humans. Growlmon sat there mulling over what just happened. He smirked.

The Princess was caught in the Dragon's Trap.

Beelzemon caught up to the humans decelerating back down to a walking pace, Ai offered Takato a ride back to his house. Takato kindly declined, said goodbye and walked off to his house. They shrugged and said farewell to him, Bell picked up the two and held them close as his wings raised up to the sky, then slammed down sending them into the night sky. His wings beat every now and then, but otherwise remained motionless as they glided home. Landing outside the house, Beelz placed the youths on the ground before turning back into Impmon, their mother came out with a smile and hot chocolates for them ushering them in the kids retreated to their room to change before joining their mother and Imp in snuggling next to the fire and listening to mom continue the story she told them months prior, about the dragon and the princess.

Imp sat watching the pair's faces as their mom explained the story to them. As he remembered, what Terriermon said earlier, but never saw the true meaning behind them. Terrier however, sat on Henry's windowsill staring out at the city beyond the glass, Henry had long since put his sister to bed and had since fallen asleep. Terrier sat there, watching the lights run by and change to the accorded colors, as if there were cars to obey like slaves begging to be given an order of what to do next. Terriermon knew his place, and it wasn't in this battle, this was not his fight and he had no say in it. All he could do was give advice to those playing. He had already given his consent to Gallant and Beelz. All he had to do was watch from his window. The Bishop watched the players making their moves; The Princess falling in love with the Dragon, The Knight waiting to take his Pry, The Queen to start a long journey of Acceptance, and…

Well, he already made his move.

In the game where, The Bishop has Blessed the Determined.


	4. The Rook won't spoil the Story for you

The sun beat down harder as the weeks passed. Snow turned to puddles, and the frosty clouds that leisurely sprinkled the clumps of icy water that the children adored to play in, became angry booming to life showing their power of lighting and thunder. However the sun still heated fast and even the booming thunder was no match to it. That day was one of those days, the sun winning over the clouds, yet the forecast claimed that heavy rain and large amounts of lightning to strike down that night.

Corse the heroes of the city didn't hear that, due to the fact that with the extra electricity in the air digimon were able to pass between the digital world and the human world with a little more ease, but not by much seeing as the openings drew up at random. Still evil digimon made their paths in and the teens made quick work of getting on top of the problem before people got hurt. Rapidmon making an appearance almost as quickly as the digimon coming through, Henry thinking it safer to use Terrier's Ultimate form than to Bio merge. Since Bio form meant being a living bomb the size of a skyscraper, yeah, wasn't good in a city with a lot of people around.

However Sakuyamon had the advantage of being just shy of a 2-story building, and being a ninja that easily maneuvered the cramped spaces between the buildings and across the inner streets of the city. And quickly excited Rika's competitive spirit as one by one the invading digimon fell and reduced to their basic coding left to be downloaded or to return reborn in the digital world. And even as Henry protested against the absorbing of another digimon's data, he let it be as Rapidmon continued to slaughter the digimon escaping through the portals.

Takato, sadly was a little late to the party since he was still asleep at the time, and on the other side of the city where the invading digimon hadn't reached, Guilmon on the other hand was only a few blocks away from the battle. He simply used the emergency chain pull on the door, before hacking his digi-device and off WarGrowlmon went in his Ultimate form. Making quick work of all the pests in his path, almost getting a mouthful of Rapidmon in his feral rampage through the streets. Anyone who knew the red dinosaur knew very well, Renamon knew it best from their first meeting, that when Guilmon got a whiff on an unknown, hostile digimon, you were staring down a heavy 150 to over 600 pounds of scales and muscles. With a good 30% of that force connected to a dragon sized set of white, sharp, and soon to be data stained teeth, coming straight at you with no brakes.

Yeah, if you were the enemy, you were going to get royally fucked up. If not JUST fucked up.

"You guys are really getting into this fight, why didn't one of you at least call me to tell me we were having an invasion of Indramon proportions? I would have gotten over here earlier." Takato complained as he ran over toward Henry who was posted by a light post at the street corner, Rapidmon making a halfhearted block with one arm from a Devimon's attack before aiming his Rapid-Fires at the devil being's head, dispatching it quickly. Finishing his task of clearing the ten blocks they had been defending for the last forty-five minutes.

"Sorry, man, but we were too focused on getting rid of these things," Henry pointed to the group of DemiDevimon that were currently harassing Kazu and Andromon as they ran up and down the street. Guardromon, contrary to what many believed, could evolve to his Champion form, he just never had a reason to do so since the trio usually had everything under control. That day, however, protecting their own house from the little demons was something worth going Champion mode on, course that backfired a little, as the flock changed targets. The targets now being them.

"HELP! A LITTLE HELP! TAKATO! TAAAKKKAAATTOOO!" Kazu screamed as the DemiDevimon giggled and continued chase, nipping and bumping into him, Andromon receiving the same treatment as his partner but maybe a little more…"playful."

Henry, Takato, and Rapid just stared as Kazu was turned into entertainment for the little digimon, and Andromon was being loved up on. Why? They didn't know, and they were going to keep it that way. Cause it was creepy as shit.

The trio's confusion of the scene was quickly shattered by the thundering boom of something similar to a cannon going off. The sound as well as the quake of the earth started them, even the Demies, which was painfully obvious to the ones being harassed. The boom frightened the smaller digimon away from Kazu, and caused them to huddle and grip the Android tightly, resulting in a thick clump of little demons blanketing over the latter. Ignoring the humor of the situation, the humans and semi all digital beings (a few Demies still found Kazu entertaining, the rest still hung to the Android, who was desperately trying to get them off his face for him to see,) rushed off to where the sound rumbled from.

Several blocks down at the city park's Southern Gate, the site that greeted them was outlandish, but relatively nice, kind of. On the ground, tendrils of data emitted off the half dead Murmukusmon, the entire left side of the digital being's torso and shoulder area of the digimon was completely gone. Standing over the dying creature, stood Beelzemon, winged and Corona Blaster on his right arm was propped against the ground as its owner, other hand was placed on his left hip, as he stared at the little white puffball known as Calumon. Calumon with his childish attitude, questioned Murmukusmon, stupid little questions; "Why would you want to hurt the humans? Their so nice and have amazing food!" "Why did you leave the digital world? Don't you like your home there?" Just the little questions a 2nd grader would ask that, honestly, would piss off even a saint with how horribly obvious the questions were.

"Calu, let the roach die in silence, because truthfully if I were him I wouldn't want to die listening to questions I wouldn't answer." Beelz said, shushing the white as the dying Demon Lord type burst into data before floating with the wind to some unknown recess of the merging worlds. The larger digimon glanced over at the humans watching, he ignored them, spreading his wings then slammed them down, sending him through the sky gliding around the skyscrapers and circling, before landing in a new area with more digital invaders.

Bell was out and about since, again, his partners were out shopping with mom and seeing as there was no spying his crimson with all the new digimon entering and tormenting the humans, he took it upon himself to help with the extermination. Ai would probably ask about why her digivice went off in the middle of the store or something but he'd straighten that out later. As for Murmuk, well, Beelz was just a little trigger happy, that and since Bell was a high Demon Lord type he had to assert his authority over the weaker. Plus no one would truly care since he was invading and evil. Loopholes they were amazing. Rapidmon just huffed at the disappearing angel, _'and Guil is in love with him?'_ Rapid thought before looking back at Calumon that was staring right at him and hardly three inches from the rabbit's face. They were stuck with Calu. Great.

A loud crack of metal on bone was unleashed as Sakuya sliced through another Flybeemon, she had already sliced through nearly eight, _Crunch_ , nine. It felt good after several months without even a single battle, not even a fight, and they were both getting restless. Rika for glory, and Renamon bloodshed. A large shadow pasted over the street they were on looking up just in time to see Beelz passing overhead, farther up the road adjacent to them. An image of Growl and Beelz in the snow flickered faintly in the back of Renamon's mind barely visible in her own mind and a barely there flicker of hate passed over her, however through Rika's adrenalin rushed state she still managed to see the mere glimpse of it and feel the hate.

"Renamon is something wrong?"

"It was nothing, just me thinking too much."

"About what?"

Silence.

"Something I promised to keep."

Rika didn't respond. She knew those moments. When you knew you promised to keep a secret, but you couldn't help but still think about it. So she let it be for now.

Beelzemon soared over the buildings, stopping to shot some invading digimon, every shot hitting their destined marks. Callismon, hard to miss them; Armormon, took a little harder to kill as its name implied; Grumblemon, were just so annoying and slow, hitting them wasn't hard. Keramon were the fucking worst, yeah, you could hit them but it took forever, because they were so fast. But speed was also a down fall due to the fact that it burned a lot of energy if they kept moving for long periods of time, which was why you just had to chase them till they either got tired or you got the upper hand. Which was also difficult because they also had amazing on the fly strategy thinking for when they did run out of energy. That didn't change the fact that Bells could hit them it was just a pain in the ass to aim at one moving or not moving.

Beelz perched himself on a traffic light pole staring at the newly cleared streets working away from the park. He had only been flying around and shooting stuff for a good twenty minutes, and already a huge amount of the problem was eliminated. The angel smiled at his handy work, and not a single scratch was caused by him to any of the buildings. He crossed his fingers on that statement, in case the universe decided to pull a fast one on him.

The loud boom sounded behind him, followed by a strangled scream cut short by a crunch so sickening the angel nearly gagged. Beelz turned slowly behind him like he was scared of what he'd see, and he was right to fear. Behind him, WarGrowlmon stood leaning over himself, behind him lay several dying digimon, claw and cannon marks riddled the bodies. In War's mouth was a Chrysalimon, metal and real teeth punctured and crushed the metal coating on the unidentified digimon. Data dripped from the War's mouth, his pupils nonexistent in the gold pools that seemed hollow and empty in the heat of bloodshed.

And the scariest part of it all, he was staring right at Beelz with those eyes.

"Um?" War dropped the Chrysalimon, the most disgusting sound of metal, data, and drool slapping together and splattering on concrete, ringed between them and again nearly made Bell gag. The crimson took labored strides, long, slow, and heavily terrifying. Beelz still half turned, spun to fully face the other, his perch giving him a head start to get away if WarGrowlmon decided to attack him. But the dragon just continued his slow stride and dead stare. Beelz was so apprehended by his eyes, he didn't notice the dragon plucked the darker off the post by the waist.

Beelzemon flicked his tail at the assaulter wrist, which did nothing since his wrist was covered with metal. His cannon swinging around to smack the side of War's mouth guard. War countered by moving his other arm, so the blade on his arm was in the way, causing the cannon to slam straight onto the sharp edge. The cannon returning to its form as a toy gun was knocked out of the angel's hand, the clatter of the plastic bouncing off the concrete and skidding for a few feet, giving its owner a new pang of torture and he twitched in anxiety. _Shit._

WarGrowlmon leaned his head forward, pressing his wide snout to Bell's abdomen, the bottom of his mouth guard dug into the latter's lower belt, making it press uncomfortably on his lower abdominal. Beelz muffled his grunt of discomfort as the latter sniffed at him, taking in little sniffs, then inhaling a large breath closing his dead eyes, before exhaling a sigh of comfort or exhaustion. War slowly opened his eyes again, hot gold irises brightened by both the sun and just amount of life that pretty much radiated off the dragon at his utmost joyous of times. Bell could feel the smile on the crimson's face, a blush tinted his cheeks and he scowled at the other in disinterest.

A soft rumble resonated from the lizard, War was chuckling at him, for one reason or another WarGrowl found his Bell funny when he was like that. The dragon trailed his snout higher up the slim torso till his mouth was level with the other's leather covered throat. The grey teeth of the mouth guard splitting so that his wet pink tongue could trace the angel's jawline in a languid stroke, before running it down his covered neck, then back up to his ear hidden behind blond locks and a purple mask. Beelz' blush grow furious against the wet heat of the tongue, not only that but the fact they were in public was not helping the situation.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

They froze in a second, the angel going white at the thought of them being caught. The dragon worried about his friends finding out about his secret. War and Bell turned slowly toward the voice only to sigh in relief at the sight of Calumon standing with Beelz' toy gun, staring at them with a slightly confused look. "Are you guys playing some game? Can I play too?" He chirped as he spread his little ear wings, floating over to the pair plastic toy in his tiny fingers. Beelz sighed a "no you can't" as he raised his hand palm up in a form of retrieval, Cal dropped the gun into Bell's hand, before the armored one reluctantly positioned the darker on the ground once more.

Walking back to the humans who had moved to fighting digimon more toward the Eastern side of the city, shooting and attacking any stray digimon left. Calumon never stopping in his questions for the angel, who, for the most part, ignored them. However, every now and then, a good -not so childish- question came up that he couldn't help but answer. War would chuckle to himself whenever Bell decided to answer those questions. It was funny how a Demon Lord could be so grand with children or digimon like Cal.

"Why are you helping fight the bad digimon?"

"Because I was bored."

"Why was WarGrowl acting so strange?"

"Because he doesn't like hostile digimon."

"What were you two doing back there anyway? It looked weird."

Both digimon instant froze comical dark purple hues cascaded down their faces in sync. _Shit…_ This was going to be fun to explain. The crimson recovered faster, quickly thinking of something. Calumon was a simple digimon you could say anything and he'd believe it, so War used the first thing that came to mind.

"Um, I was excited to see Beelzemon since I haven't seen him in a while, so I went over and hugged him." He smiled, no one could see it but he was. Beelz regaining himself begrudgingly played along, he didn't like it but it was buyable.

"Yeah, son of bitch, scared me half to death. Thought he was going to eat me." He faked a smile too. This had better work or he was going to kick the dragon in the face. Hard.

Calumon looked them, for a few minutes, he blinked a few times. Before girlishly giggling, then smiling a happy smile, "You guys always make me laugh! Ha ha ha!" he said before flying ahead, still trying to find the others in the mess of city streets. The pair's sweat dropped, and sighs of relief puffed out from their lungs.

"Nice save." Beelz said glancing over his shoulder as he continued walking, War hot on his heels.

"Best I could do, I'm not as fast on feet as a Keramon when it comes to making stuff up." The latter responded.

The rest of the walk was silent. The sky turning from its normal blue to radiant shades of pinks and oranges, the white puffs of clouds that were few and far between now pretty purples and reds. From the east came sinister black and dark blue clouds that thickly blanketed the sky for miles, streams of clouds outstretched toward the sun in the west, like hands forever in chase after the light it would never capture. Regrouping with the others, everyone called it a day since the digimon were actually heading back except the DemiDevimons that were still clinging to Andromon, but there were only three left which was kind of strange but neither Beelz nor War asked about it. Digivolving back to their permanent forms, the teens and their digimon walked toward a little food stand near Takato's house, Calumon chirping in joy for food until, Guilmon chiming in on food too. Laughter filled the air as they walked off, until Guilmon noticed Impmon walking in a direction adjacent to the group.

Guilmon spun on his heel and sprinted off, no one noticing his disappearance with their conversations, he caught up with Imp in an instant. Grabbing his gloved wrist, Impmon looked back at Guilmon a soft blush on his white cheeks at the other. Looking each other in the eyes for a few seconds, Guil lowered his paw to the gloved expanse of the purple's hand and tugging on it gently.

"Where Impmon going?"

"I thought you all were going to go hang out."

"We are. Why isn't Impmon coming?"

"I thought you and your friends-,"

"Impmon friends with us, but Impmon more than Guilmon's friend." Guilmon left no more room for argument, curling his stiff claws slightly, he started pulling the confused purple with him to the group. Who had realized the lizard wasn't there and looked on a little joyously at the sight of both digimon coming toward them again. _Maybe I can stay for just a little bit._

The conversations continued as they traveled, no one saying a word about the red and purple holding hands, the teens probably assumed Guil didn't want Impmon to leave again, yet the digimon knew otherwise. Renamon tried to shrug it off, however the glare she shot at their joined hands was not missed by Terrier who patted the back off her shoulder from his place on Henry's shoulder. Guard didn't notice too much since the Demies still found him interesting and fun to play with. Calumon flew next to them, he might have been childish and somewhat naïve, but he knew. Guilmon did ask him to spill secrets about the purple, and he knew love when he saw it, he saw it with Takato and Jeri, he saw it with Renamon and Leomon (granted Renamon was the one with the crush in that situation), and it was adorable how they thought they were obvious. It was absolutely priceless how humorous it was to know the humans were so blind to the blatant obvious.

He was the spy selling secrets to a Knight. He was the watcher of the Princess falling like the crumbling stone tower. He looked on in the chapel seats as the Queen learn to except as the Bishop held her hands through every step. He was not the King, no, the King had yet to enter the tale of love and hate. He was no King, he was just the extra chess piece on the board. He was the tower who had no part, but got all the reward. He was the Rook who sold secrets, he was the Rook who say what no one else could. He won even if no one else did, he had no part important, but he was the most important checkered board character in a fairy tale.

This is where the lovers' chess game gets interesting.

He's seen the ending all this time, he knows the ending and it's sweet like the honey drizzled in that Dragon's eyes, and as thick as the lust that consumes the poor Princess. The bitterness has come to pass, now all that's left is the salty sweat that build this kingdom to roll off the bed sheets. The sweetness is when the King claims his throne. Sweetness is when the Queen feels the ecstasy of acceptance. Sweetness is when the Bishop has burned all her hate. The Rook, ha!

The ultimate sweetness in this story book chess game is, well, The Rook won't spoil the Story for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! I am currently working on Chpt.5 and it will hopefully be out by the beginning of February. I'm really enjoying this, however I get tired of the same story line for an extended period of time which is why I only do one-shots. I like doing some thing different for each story. This was absolutely amazing and fun to do, but I'm glad it's ending.
> 
> And just to be annoying cause its my story, SPOILERS, next chapters going to have a sex scene "technically" in the rain. HAHAHA! *Evilness cause I'm psychotically crazy like that*


	5. Bedtime for a Knight is after Making Love

The afternoon rolled along everyone talking and laughing, food was shared and games played. At some point someone pulled out a regular deck of cards and more laugher was exchanged. Renamon and Terrier ate their food from a distance watching the humans eat and play, Calumon tried a hand at playing with them, winning more rounds then not. Guardromon sat with Kazu in his lap, his partner not paying attention to anything other than the card game at hand, and the Demies continued to coo and cling to the metal digimon, course at some point he stopped caring. Impmon sat in a chair eating trying his hardest not to eat too much since he wasn't paying, course no one told him they eat for free because it was a friend of Kazu's family who owned the place. And Guilmon sat with the purple repeatedly nuzzling the latter's shoulder, and nipping his ear, Imp ignored the crimson for the most part, but the little bites were seriously bothersome being it felt really good.

As the hours pasted the dark black clouds blanketed the sky in darkness and an eerie aura hung in the air and settled in a gross fog of ominous oxygen, and by the time the heroes all decided to go home it already started to sprinkle a little. Takato groaned loudly.

"What?" Henry asked. Terrier finishing the last of his drink, burped a little from the soda bubbles, then bouncing onto his partners shoulder.

"I gotta take Guilmon back to the park, and the rains probably gonna get worse on my way back." Takato explained looking down the street seeing the bakery, the lights still on in the front and a column of smoke extending from the chimney signaling a nice warm house versus the cold outdoor air.

"Can't you sneak Guilmon home with you, I mean haven't you told your parents where you keep him yet?" Rika questioned. Renamon waiting for the girl to finish her food, before leaving.

Takato, looking down, shook his head, he felt kind of bad. He never told his parents that Guilmon stayed at the park, they assumed the dragon lived in his digivice. "I don't think having Guilmon in the bakery would be a good idea anyway, since you know, food."

They all looked at the dragon, the last of his food in his mouth and arms draped over Impmon's shoulders as the shorter gobbled down the last of his bowl of noodles. They looked back at each other and nodded in understanding.

"Anyone passing the park on their way home, one of us could drop him off for you." Kazu suggested. "I mean I can't because I'm going that way," Kazu pointed in the general direction of where his house was, which was away from the park, "that and Guardromon can't stay in the rain for too long or else he gets stiff. Sorry."

"Its fine, anyone else?" Takato said.

"I am going the other way home and my mom is expecting me home in 10 minutes so I can't." Rika explained glancing over at the clock on the back wall of the stand.

"Henry?" Takato awkwardly asked. Scratching the back of his head a little.

"Sorry man, but I'm going the same way as Kazu, sorry." Henry said apologetically.

Takato sighed, "Great." He sarcastically spoke.

"Impmon walk with me." Guilmon interjected, his dopey smile looking down at the purple, who in turn looked up at the latter with a mouthful of noodles. Imp said something that was butchered by the noodles in between his teeth. Taking a second to swallow before repeating.

"I'm going that way anyway, I can drop him off. Plus mom doesn't care when I get home, especially with the kids going back to school tomorrow." He said, referring to the fact that Ai and Mako had to go to bed early and that they were going to school versus sit at home and worry where he was.

"Really, you will? Thank you Impmon!" Takato cheered gratefully, thankful he didn't need to trek through the rain.

Exchanging goodbyes and Rena's slight glare toward Imp, which Terrier put an end to, the teens went to their separate ways home. The sprinklings of rain that had originated from the clouds quickly escalated to heavier and heavier rain, and by the time Imp and Guil reached the park it had become painful the get hit by the drops. The feeling of peddles falling from the sky almost! During their walk to the park, the pair had gone from walking in a comfortable silence to full on sprinting through the downpour.

Once they were under the cover of the shrine's roof, the pair stopped their sprinting taking in big gulps of air and slumping onto the cold concrete floor. Regaining his breath enough Guilmon got up and walked over toward his pile, pulling a towel out from the bottom the dragon placed it on the purple's back, then wrapped his arms around the other's waist picking him up gently.

Imp made a degrading noise in the back of his throat, a mixture of both shock and slight pleasure from the latter's warmth. Carrying the purple over to the pile, Guilmon laid the smaller down in the blankets, before curling up next to him, an arm slung around Imp's tiny waist the other encircled him pulling him close to the dragon's chest.

Impmon's heart was in his throat, his stomach erupting with butterflies, and his digital blood rushed to his face and his pelvis. His white cheeks flushing bright red, his emerald eyes trained themselves on the other's face in the dark. Guilmon, the teasing jerk, was dead to the world, fast asleep. _Ass_ , Imp mentally cursed the larger, he turned toward the crimson, pressing his ear to the white expanse of his chest. Listening to the data that transferred through his system in a pattern similar to a heartbeat, Imp's eyes drifted shut listening to the beat and the stead rhythm of the rain beating in the dark.

* * *

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Imp screamed in his head over and over again, he needed to leave right that second but Guilmon's sleepy arms still pinned the smaller to his chest. Impmon had just woken up in the middle of a really hot dream, now, hot and bothered, he needed to leave before Guil woke up. It wasn't helping that Guil "technically" was the source of it, specifically Gallantmon and his Beelzemon. And, fuck, it was a great dream, it was the erotic scene from the book he stole. Full of heat and passion, with just a touch of cliché romance novel, but fuck it was hot.

Impmon shifted and squirmed in Guilmon's arms, moving both away and toward him. He needed to leave, he needed to make this feeling go away, but his body wanted to stay in the warm blankets, his body wanted Guil. Imp was conflicted and confused. A groan arose in the darkness, fear coursed through Imp as the dragon shifted and yawned, gold eyes opened moving to look at the purple, who was shrinking away and staring right back at the other.

"Impmon, why's Impmon awake?" Guil said pulling the flustered digimon close. The dragon looking over his shoulder for a second to look toward the entrance, only seeing the slight shine of light passing through the thick streams of rain water draining over the edge of the roof against the dark blackness outside.

"Hm!?" Guilmon could feel Impmon's heat radiating against his leg. Suddenly the entire atmosphere changed; from comfortable sleepiness to full on evil and attractively scary. A predatory smirk slowly stretched across the dragons face his eyes shining a scary yellow. Imp shrank away, he was honestly scared. This was a Guilmon he never saw before. It was sexy as hell, but it scared the shit out of him.

Slowly, Guilmon moved. His arm that was under his prey shifted so the flat of his paw was fully connected to the ground, the other moving from the small waist to mirror its counterpart on the other side. Moving to his knees and his huge toes, both pressed on the ground due to the many joints in his legs. Impmon just stared up at him near petrified of the other's look, shifting his legs together, his tail curling around one of his ankles, a hand placed in the center of his lap, he was nervous and Guilmon knew it.

And in the sexiest display of erotic dominance, Guilmon evolved form by form; from Guilmon to Growlmon, from Growlmon to WarGrowlmon, and from WarGrowlmon to Gallantmon. Damn he was a lot bigger than Imp remembered.

The Knight had finally shed his Dragon skin.

The knight chuckled darkly, shit he was hot, giving into desire Imp evolved to Beelzemon. His knees still slightly together, tail thumping the ground profusely, hands already gently pulling at the snaps holding his helmet in place, and his wings spread out in as comfortable position as he could get them. Gallant shifting his weight on his one arm, the other hand pulled his own white helmet off, revealing soft wheat gold locks pulled back in a red tie and the thick lashes that frame those big gold eyes. A single click of the snaps around Bell's throat signaling that his purple was free, Beelz' silver claws grasping the sides of the metal covering his face pulling it off just like the knight, letting long blond bangs fall slightly over his eyes, covering his third eye with a purple streaked lock.

Loud clattering sounds resounded in the chamber as their helmets connected to the floor, and a silent intake of air as their lips connected just as forcefully. Talon fingers slid in between armor seams pulling them off piece by piece, armor clad hands pulling at zippers and belt buckles rubbing at the soft skin beneath. Air became useless, lungs began to burn, hearts pounded heavy without oxygen, minds hazy as tongues crossed. Bell broke first desperate for air, Gallant planted his mouth on the expanse of throat he managed to reveal in his blind groping.

Maneuvering the angel a bit, Gallant managed to pull both of his belts off and pull the zipper down to his base of his abdomen. Beelz' jacket caught on his elbows leaving his jumpsuit to fall of his shoulders, presenting expanses of extremely pale blue skin tense over the muscles of his stomach. The angel managing to kick off his boots, along with pulling at the knight's armor till part of the large red and gold piece of shoulder plating clattered loudly on the cement floor. The knight catching on quickly after that, he smirked, receding from the Demon Lord's body, earning a strained chirp of sorts to ring from the half-naked male. The knight continued to smirk and proceeded to chuckle at the other, rearing back to stand on his knees, the white made seemingly quick work of his armor to his prey's relief. Only to aggravate the other with the knight's own white jumpsuit, belts, and his bright red cape still attached to the other shoulder piece that Gallant had left on.

A soft growl resonated from Beelz' throat, however his blush publicized his obvious arousal, only darkening as the knight slowly unzipped his suit. Letting the material part in a way that just barely exposed the tanned physic of the chivalrous Royal, the taunting show only stopped by the red belts that spanned his midriff. The fucking tease. Bell was getting angry, and his erection was only worsening his disposition. He wanted to play a new game of foreplay, fine, angels can play games too.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, wings folding up to form a kind of prop for Bell as he sat up in his awkward placement under the other. Eye level with the larger's pectorals, the Lord pried at the last bit of armor on the Royal's shoulder. Another chuckle and Gallant grabbed at a loose end of his cape pulling it out from under the armor, before draping it over the Lord's slightly shivering shoulders. Beelzemon, being so caught up in the other, didn't even notice the fact it was 1.) Still night, still raining and still cold, and 2.) He was half dressed while it was still night, still raining, and still cold.

Blushing tremendously, Beelz was lifted swiftly up onto his knees as well, and pressed firmly into the wide chest in front of him. His hands timidly moved from the piece of metal aborning the knight's shoulder to the open collar of the jumpsuit. Gripping tightly, a hand sliding through the blonde locks at the base of his skull up to hold the back of his head. Bell's face tucked nicely into the crook of the latter's collar, as the tan haired digimon leaned into his ear nibbling on the angel's artificial pulse feeling the intense amount of data flowing through the fake veins within making the soft blue skin of the shorter's face bright red and hot.

"I love you and I hope you know that." The angel shivered more as the words were whispered in his ear, then a soft squeeze of his hip from the knight's other hand, which was looped around his lower back, sent warmth through his legs. Tail involuntarily curling around his own waist, the feathers of his wings ruffling themselves. Gallant pulled back a little, only to close the space again, capturing his prey once more. This kiss however was a lot less hectic, no pulling at clothes, still as much lust, but softer more passion filled.

Leaning back until the comfortable press of the blankets stopped them. Red cape laid out under them to contrast the black feathers and soft blue skin. Hands pulled at the last of the blonde's clothes, Gallantmon ran his hands over the blue flesh, feeling the muscles tense and contract. Feeling the protruding hip bones and the heat radiating from between Beelz' legs, who was fidgeting under the knight's touch. Pulling away from the kiss, gasping stridently as Gallant palmed his member, the tips of his long fingers grazing the angel's entrance. Strained moans and whimpers echoed against the walls, the Royal licked his lips at the noises the smaller was manufacturing, licking stripes across Bell's throat, sucking hard on his pulse point then grazing his teeth across the blonde's earlobe.

Beelzemon wailed at Gallant's assaults to his throat, his tail trembling inching closer to its owner's waist. Said owner too distracted by the ministrations the knight was giving him to care about his body subconsciously trying to self-relieve. Bell's hands moved to the knight's belts in an attempt to not being the only one naked. Getting the message the larger leaned back, pulling his belts loose, losing the last of his armor with that.

Just as the Royal was about to unzip the last of his suit, a piercing cry rung out that startled him, looking at the smaller again for the reason. Drooling almost instantly at the other. Head thrown back crying out profusely, hands clutching and pulling at the cape under him, thighs shifting and rubbing together. Gallant stared on, the answer to why Beelz' was doing such a performance eluded his mind at the moment. The question completely disappeared from his data logged brain, when Bell's head came forward chin pressed up to his collar, his big emerald eyes staring up at the latter through his messy blonde locks, a thick bright red blush accenting his blue skin.

_Fuck…_

In the blink of an eye, Gallant unzipped and ridded himself of his suit, forcing his way between the Lord's leg, letting their members rub against one another, making the other cry more. Smashing their lips together once more, tongues sliding around in each other's mouths. Warm hands melting the cool skin of the angel, sliding down Bell's chest, over his abs, between his thighs, to his-

Gallant pulled back slightly, before leaning back fully to stare at Beelzemon's long thin tail thrust into himself, it trembled and twisted around, vibrated almost. Every movement the appendage made, Bell cried louder and gripped tighter to the fabric of the cape. His green eyes were watering from the feeling, on the verge of tears. His wings twitched and fluttered rapidly under the knight's heavy gaze. And transparent sticky fluid gushed around the intruding appendage, dripping down to make a small pool on the multiple fabrics under the smaller.

Gallantmon, drooling and turned on to no end, was holding back his nosebleed, and trying his absolute hardest to not rip his tail out and plow into the other. The Royal stared on as Bell twitched and squirmed in self caused ecstasy, embarrassment ever prominent as the angel repeatedly tried to cover his face and the performance of his body. The bright red blush running to his ears and shoulders, streams of saliva trickling out of his fanged mouth. Beelz was so embarrassed in himself for being like this, feeling his pride deflate drastically, and all respect for himself quiver under the gold irises of Gallant. He wanted to crawl under a rock at this point, hide in a pit where he could wallow in his own shame and foiled self-esteem.

Tears only now starting to trickle out, big warm hands caressing his face, thumbs rubbing circles under his eyes and Gallant kissing him sweetly. _Gods, why is he so sweet to me._

"Heh, I'm going to take a guess and say foreplays over." The Royal chuckled. Lathering the other's throat with kisses and nips. A low grumbling resonating from the angel's chest. "Cute."

Moving his hand from Beelz' face to massage the thin tail making it vibrate more, and a moan to escape Beelz. The knight pulling at the silver appendage out slowly, watching the owner of the appendage writher in the bright red fabric of the knight's cape, said knight loving every second of the smaller writhing in pleasure and being absolutely delectable all together. Pulling the tail from the other's entrance, Gallant lick his lips at the wet mess that was left for him.

Lining himself up with the other, Gallant plunged his tongue into Bell's mouth silencing his loud cries as the knight's long neglected member entered him, burring himself to the hilt. The feeling felt extravagant and hot, Beelz was wet and tight, Gallant's eyes almost rolled back in his head, it was amazing. Beelz, however, was crying. Tear streamed down his face, his legs fully locked around the other's waist, wings ruffled, and his sopped tail curling in on itself. It hurt horribly, a stinging stretch. But it also felt so fucking good, Gallant felt so hot and big. It both hurt and felt great. Bell thanked the digital gods Gallant stopped, or else he would have screamed.

They didn't move for a while. Just sat enjoying the sensations, and savoring the taste of each other's tongue. Slowly basking in both triumph and rescue. The Princess got the Knight they'd waited for. And the Dragon, relieved in its new skin, now capturing its prey. Muscles relaxing in to others, and mouths melding to one another. The mind building a fairytale bedroom of silk and silver, dark in the night, but loud with love.

The heavy pattering of rain droned on in the dark, there was no silence in the night as a rumble of thunder roared through the sky. Gasps and moans seemed like more patters of rain in the night compared to the booming clouds above. However the noises of Gallant slamming his hips to Bell's were noises that both couldn't stop hearing, the ringing of moans and screams echoing off the walls, the resonating sound of skin slapping skin bouncing back to reminded them their deeds of lust.

"Bell," Gallant gasped out, his hands on either side of the other's head as he moved his hips. The mentioned opening his eyes, the vibrant green now hazy from the tears that were still caught in his eyes, staring half lidded at the Knight. "Bell," leaning in to have his lips barely brush up against the blonde's, "I love you. I love you so much." Lips locked in a sweet kiss, and Beelz was finished. Emptying himself on them, his entrance contracting around Gallant, pulling him over as well, filling the angel with his essence. Their data based hearts raced, and coded lungs heaved for oxygen, Gallant pulled out nuzzling into the other's jaw.

"I l-love you too, Gallant." Bell sniffed out quietly.

"Heh, you know you didn't need to say it. I already knew you did."

"But would have felt any more real if I didn't?"

"Point noted." The Knight chuckled, "We should probably get dress- Bell?" The angel, tired from sleep and sex, passed out, he couldn't help but laugh a little. Pulling the cape around the unconscious male, digivolving to one his lower dragon formers before going back to his Gallantmon form with all his armor and clothes(minus the cape) intact his form once more. He found it far easier than putting it all back on piece by piece, as well as it just saved time. The royal pulled Beelz into his chest, getting comfortable before falling asleep himself. And for a spilt second the heavy pitter pattering of the rain clipped into his ears. _Hm, it's still raining outside_.

* * *

The next day was chill and mist smothered, the sun was cozy and vibrant lighting the city in a soft gold and pink dusted. It was calm and quiet, outside compared to the Matsuki bakery. The sound of Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki cleaning the bakery and shouts toward Takato as he scavenged a few loafs for Guilmon and his own lunch. Stuffing the loafs into his backpack before yelling back, "I need to run by Henry's house, if I don't leave now I won't get to school on time."

"Alright, alright. Just make sure on the way you get something for breakfast, Ok sweetie?"

"Yes mom. Anyway bye." The teen rushed out the door and toward Henry's house. Last night his digivice went off saying _Bio-identification activated; DNA copy complete; Bio-merge force code activated_ , so on and so forth. He had little idea of what it all meant and he was kind of worried, Henry would know what it was, right? Right!? And if he didn't know maybe Rika knew, or Kazu or. Actually those were the only people he could truly ask quite frankly.

In almost no time Takato was at Henry's door waiting for him to come out, the loud giggles and squeals of Henry's sister playing with her digimon, and his father talking to him as Henry and Terriermon walked out the door. "Ok dad, I be careful." The teen said as he closed the door behind him. Henry looked at the brunette smiling almost instantly frowning seeing the other's distraught facial expression. Terrier bouncing onto the goggle-clad head and leaning forward till the rabbit was completely blocking the worried boy's face.

"Why the long face Takato?"

"Terrier, get off him."

"Please." Takato said. The rabbit bouncing off back onto his partner.

"What's wrong?" The older asked as they started walking down the hall and down the stairs.

"Last night my digivice went off, with these weird codes and, like, I don't know, it was really strange." Pulling his digivice out showing the codes that had and still were running down the screen. Mainly _protocol 66721837456; code 73826400 activated; system 0124 active; protocol 7845553762; code 4473669 activated; system 538 active; Bio-merge force time remaining 00:00:00; DNA memory coding copying; Bio-merge force time reset_. "See! It's making me worried. What if something bad happened to Guilmon?!"

Henry stared at it, eyebrows knitting together, confused was a simple word to say the least to describe his reaction to the muddled up lines of programing coding. Terrier however looked at it and saw all he need to know, the green holding back his absolute entertainment toward the lines of force code. _Renamon is going to flip when she hears this!_

"Sorry Takato I don't know what any of it means. Terrier you look like your about to pass out, are you ok, do know what it means?" At that Terrier burst out in guttural laughter falling off his partner's shoulder onto the grass of the park. Neither of the teens noticing the distance they covered in the last few minutes, as they were already entering the park on the path to the shrine where crimson digimon stayed. The boys stared at the digimon rolling around in the grass trying his hardest to breathe in between the boisterous shouts of laughter that was a near shock to come from the normally quiet rabbit.

"Is he alright?" they turned to see Rika and Renamon walking up the path toward them. She seemed slightly anxious about hearing the answer, Rena walking over to the hyperventilating digimon, obviously waiting for him to stop and tell her. The boys explained the whole thing to the girl, who also didn't understand the coding either, however they did not show it to the fox seeing as she was busy. Terrier slowly regaining his breath as Renamon glared down at him, he chuckled a little more as he got to his tiny feet looking up at the yellow that silently gestured for him to tell her. He however said nothing, chasing after the three as they continued walking off to the shrine. It was better that she didn't know especially if Guilmon had fixed everything already. She was still struggling to accept the crimson's relationship with the purple, it was best to let her acclimate to the idea without the fact that shit went down, and it went down fast.

Sadly for Terrier, Guil, or Gallant hadn't even woken up. Sleeping soundly on his back arm still slung around his mate who at some point woke to the cold air and snuggled into the other's cape and body heat more. Both, dead asleep before the loud jingling of the chain on the metal stirred them, and panicked when Takato called out to them. As quickly as they was possible, they digivolved into their permanent forms, both taking a side on the pile opposite one another, and pretending to be asleep once more. Hoping, beyond all rational reasoning that no one noticed a thing. Which, faith would have it, luck seemed on their side for the time being.

"Morning Guilmon- Impmon what are you still doing here?" Takato asked confused.

The purple stifling a genuine yawn, stretched his arms out and half lazily stared at the human, blinking once or twice before responding, "Rain."

Letting the conversation drop as the purple's head dropped into the pile curling into a warm blanket and falling right back to sleep like nothing happened. Continuing onward, Takato went back to talking to Guilmon, who was doing his wonderful sleep acting again, a random snort and a twitch of his snout before rolling to his other side selling the act as the teens giggled a bit. Takato leaning down to pat the dragon on his head, removing his backpack dumping the amount of bread going to his digimon. Sectioning off a few loafs and placing them by the purple's side for when he woke up again, before the teens walked off, questioning Terrier and Rena's decision to stay. "Just making sure," Being the response. The three brushed it off as nothing locking the gate once more before trumping off to school.

The rabbit and fox didn't have to wait long before the sleeping pair sat up in the pile of cloth.

"Morning Terriermon. Morning Renamon." Guilmon said as he gnawed at a crescent loaf. Impmon mumbling his own "morning's" nibbling away at his own piece, not feeling entirely hungry after that night.

"So, what was the real reason you didn't leave?" Renamon said to the purple, not as threating as she normally would of, making Terrier feel proud of her starting to get over it. But he didn't put a whole lot of faith that it was going to stay like that.

"Like I said, rain. It was horrible outside, it was better for me to stay here over night then to travel home."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Didn't you hear the rain at all last night? It was terrible out there."

Renamon went silent, holding her tongue versus getting in a fight. Terrier still not letting his sweat drop, still waiting for the argument to ensue and to intervene. Guilmon, however, was either trying to get Renamon angry or he just stopped caring about the other two digimon knowing about their relationship now that he caught what he desired, because he reached his paw out, wrapping around Impmon's waist and dragging the shocked digimon into his lap. Resulting in the smaller to blush furiously, and for Rena to visible shift gears, slowing getting mad. Taking this moment as the best to stop what was started, Terrier started to step in, but Guilmon halted him by shocking them.

"Friends except friends for what they believe in, right? Friends except friends for what and who they love, right? Why not except Guilmon for who Guilmon loves?" Silence filled the shrine. All eyes wide and staring in disbelief. Impmon going from staring at the crimson to look at the Terrier his eyes silently pleading as he kept moving his eyes from the green to the yellow and back again. Blue eyes shocked stared at big gold ones nonchalantly staring in silent patience for her answer. Terrier slowly reaching for Renamon's leg, hoping to get her out of there before someone said something they'd regret. However Rena held her hand out toward the green, motioning for him not to touch her. Her eyes now staring at the ground, her shoulder's stiff and the muscles of her back tense, as she spoke.

"I-I do accept it." Guilmon smiling a little, his arm around Impmon relaxing a slightly, and Imp breathing a tiny bit easier, "At least, I'm still trying to."

"That's one of the real first steps in accepting," Terrier said to her, "admitting it."

"Admitting what?" She said turning on her heel back toward the entrance, she was done being so enclosed in the thick, merciless atmosphere that tainted her lungs, the painful tension in the air becoming as thick as data-blood in oil. Terriermon following behind her, the newly mated couple staring after them.

"Admitting that really you're only trying, not succeeding. That means you still have trouble with actually doing it." He continued, the yellow clearing the fence in one leap, the green taking his flying approach, as it more suited him with his smaller legs. "Also means you're really stubborn as always."

She glared at him over her shoulder, carrying on walking, taking in the shaded air of the trees. Listening to the snarky rabbit with his final words of advice.

"After all, even the best intention bring out the worst in all of us, even if we it's right."

* * *

Guilmon sighed loudly as the green and yellow left. Feeling the one in his lap shift to sit properly in between Guilmon's legs, Imp's back pressed against the larger white chest, still nibbling away at his bread. The dragon hummed a little in contentment, feeling Impmon's tail slightly wag against his knee. "Your friends really care for you." The purple mumbled around his bread.

"Guilmon knows." The crimson replied, nuzzling the base of one of Imp's ears. His tongue coming out to run across the appendage, a paw moving to rub at a purple thigh. The thick blush that turned Impmon's white face to a bright cherry red roaring back to life.

"Hey, w-what are you doing?" The purple chirped, feeling the heat in his stomach again.

"Guilmon love Impmon. Guilmon want Impmon to remember that."

And clawed paws roamed expanses of purple fur, sliding over and gripping the smaller as Impmon cried out. Reaching fevering peaks and climaxes drenched in fluids, only to start again and again. The day drifting by fast, the sun passing clouds and wind sloshing through the trees sky drifting from the morning pinks and golds to the high blues of midday, to the afternoon lights of musky oranges and purples, and into the black starlight of the night. Leaving the exhaustion that side effected passion, and leaving different fluids drenched in the fabrics below them. Listening to the silent croons of affection whispered to the smaller, the sweet coos causing him to fall slowly asleep.

"I love you, Beelzemon."

"I love you too, Gallantmon."

Drifting gently into the caustic deep of sex induced sleep. Blind to everything outside their little slice of a bedroom novel, never noticing the night shift slowly. Never seeing the Queen except the fate she couldn't control, regaining her senses of good intentions gone awry. Never noticing the Bishop as he healed the wounds that plagued the rips in the fabric of the world's –digital and real. Or the Rook as he watched the story play out before this city of playing pieces.

Funny, huh, how two polar opposites could fall in love? Funny, how a Knight of Chivalry, and a Lord of Gluttony, could turn into a Dragon of desire and a Princess captivated. Funny, right? Quite comical for a bedtime story, huh? But it's sweet, almost bitter on the taste buds. Still, romance blooms in the strangest ways, over lengths of time, or love at first sight. The flowers are only the garden that blossoms on the pages of the romantic writing, spelling out the book yet to be seen. Now let the winner be crowned in this game of passion.

With a game built from the pages of a book, the winner is obvious, isn't it?

I guess that's a story for another night then. Because, this story of Dragons and Knights, of Kings and Queens, of Regret and Forgiveness, of Love in the Dark. The ending can only be as dramatic.

But that will wait another night, after all, Bedtime for a Knight is after Making Love. Good Night.


End file.
